


Make Ready

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity, Rimming, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sit on my face and let my lips embrace you I'll sit on your face and then I'll love you truly.<br/>Life can be fine if we both sixty nine If we sit on our faces in all sorts of places.<br/>And play till we're blown away.-many apologies to Monty Python.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Ready




End file.
